Safe House Nightmare
Safe House Nightmare was originally a Halloween-exclusive, annual one-day heist that takes place in the player's old safe house. It was available from October 31 to November 7, 2013, returned on October 30, 2014, once again on October 29, 2015, November 1, 2016 and, after public request, as a permanent addition to the game in October 31, 2017. http://www.overkillsoftware.com/games/halloween2015/ Objectives #Save your money! #Wake up! Walkthrough The crew spawns in the basement of the safe house. They first hear the sound of a Witch crying from the game series Left 4 Dead. Once the drill in front of the vault is started, the Witch starts to scream and a random effect starts along with an endless wave of headless Bulldozers that wield the KSP. Each Bulldozer spawns in one of the predefined locations in the basement. Cloakers will also spawn on Hard Difficulty or above. The random effect can be one of the following: *Fire that does not hurt but obscures vision *Smoke *The entire screen fading to and from black every few seconds *Periodic Witch screams that shake the screen *Pumpkins spawning in predefined locations and then exploding shortly after, which damage players near the blast *Civilians in hazmat suits that periodically spawn and disappear once they reach the metal detector. They ignore shouts by players, and can trigger trip mines in certain positions. *A taser effect on any player who attempts to jump After the safe opens, the player must transport all four money bags to the van in the garage upstairs. Then, the crew must "wake up" (escape) by going to the bed. Strategy It is imperative to have players obtain all drill skills to quicken the drilling process and Die Hard in case a manual restart is needed. Incendiary ammunition and throwables are highly recommended for usage, as they can provide invaluable light and help players identify threats more easily. The most popular place to defend is in the stealth room, due it being the largest room that has some cover. However, this also allows Cloakers to hide as well. Players that have Swan Song (Basic or aced, although aced will give you more time to find safety) can make use of the "Taze-on-jump" variation, by finding a safe spot while in Swan Song and then jumping. This will electrocute them and cancel Swan Song. Originally, players with Stockholm Syndrome could use the "Civilians in Hazmat Suits" variation by calling to any civilian while they're running. The civilian would then rush to revive them. The civilian could then be shouted to the ground and cable-tied after reviving a player. That serves no purpose, unless players had the Hostage Situation skill or the Crew Chief perk deck maximized. After Update 100, the skill was changed entirely, making this strategy no longer possible. Because Headless Titandozers are one of the only two types of law enforcers that spawns, the crew is advised to bring automatic weapons with high DPS (e.g. Thanatos, AMR-16, AK.762, Mark 10) and many trip mines. Since each Bulldozer has no head, he must be killed via body shots or a trip mine. *Each Bulldozer spawn is accompanied by a flashbang explosion. If you get flashbanged, then try to run to cover before the Bulldozer targets you. *The Bulldozer is right-handed, so try to move to a position where you can shoot his left arm without being shot. *On Very Hard and above, the frequency of Bulldozer spawns increases as the heist progresses while on Normal and Hard, the spawn rate will keep at a more relaxed rate. Consider conserving trip mines in the first two or three minutes, as Bulldozers are much easier to kill with bullets when they are alone. *Unlike regular Bulldozers, the Titandozers are more resistant to Thanatos shots. They still take a lot of damage however, but care should be made to line up multiple Titandozers if possible, to maximize efficiency. Shotguns with AP Slugs are also viable options if combat is unavoidable. However, their Titan Shield is absolutely impenetrable, preventing all forms of attacks from harming it from behind. *Bulldozers will now shoot you regardless of whether you face them or not. *Even though they hold no loot, it can be a good idea to set up drills on the safes in the drill testing area (Preferrably slow ones) as this will distract Titandozers and Cloakers alike to those, making them focus more on the pointless drills and less on the players. This works best if the drills have a chance to reset themselves, as they can keep switching on again and drawing enemies back to them. Before 2016, beating this level even on Death Wish was, ironically, the most simple and straightforward when playing by oneself, without teammates or AI partners, as the Headless Titandozers would not open fire if the player didn't stare at them and the Cloakers that spawn would not charge them if one were to stay near the drill. The best strategy was to keep to a corner next to the drill and stare down at your feet while keeping an ear out for the Cloakers's signature hissing noise and deal with them accordingly, preferrably without involving a Titandozer in the picture. * AI players don't automatically enter custody if downed for the third time. If doing solo, you can simply let them handle the titandozers. Do note that, however, moving too close to a Titandozer may result in him smacking the player with his safe-hammer, dealing slight damage but won't cause him to open fire (unless you look up). The recoil from the attack however, could cause you to catch the attention of another Titandozer if surrounded. Once the vault has been emptied, do not bother venturing back down into the basement, as the surviving Titandozers will often huddle around the staircase, and looking down at them from the ground floor will result in them shooting up at you. Mayhem+ Changes *There are no baby masks in the heist. Once the money is secured, players can just escape at the bed. 2013 version vs 2014 version *During the 2013 PAYDAY 2 Halloween event, the Bulldozers were headless, and had gold swords on their back. In 2014 however, they are now Headless Titandozers, with a shield on their back instead. *The escape van in 2013 was retextured as "The Loot Mobile". In 2014 it's just a regular escape van. *In the 2014 version, Cloakers will accompany the Headless Titandozers on Hard difficulty and above. *In 2013, the player's flashlight gadget shows an image of a Jack O' Lantern when used. In 2014, the lights show green swirling vortices instead. *The content of the safes in the drill practice room was changed, in 2013 there were zebra head and rotten sandwiches while in 2014 there are sandwiches, cut finger and a camera with "I see you" plate. *In 2013 there was no Death Wish difficulty, the job might be played only on four basic difficulties with first to fourth nightmare possible achievements to complete by finding the correct baby mask upstairs. *In 2013, only one of the random effects was active after placing the drill. In 2014, it's two at the same time. *In 2013, black Headless Bulldozers spawn in the heist. In 2014, the Headless Titandozer From Hell spawn instead. There are multiple differences between the two: **The Headless Bulldozer uses the IZHMA 12G shotgun. The Headless Titandozer From Hell uses the KSP machine gun. **The Headless Bulldozer's health is 5500 points. The Headless Titandozer From Hell's health is 11000 points. **The Headless Titandozer is resistant to explosive damage while the Headless Bulldozer is not. **The Headless Titandozer wears a shield on his back that makes him invulnerable to attacks from the back. *In the 2014 version, the hostage from Hotline Miami is located on the streets outside the laundromat with a halloween pumpkin helmet instead of his head, is covered with fire and the dinosaur from Hotline Miami petrol station points at him the gas filling hose. *In the cleaning shop part of the safe house there are Hotline Miami-themed body parts in the 2014 iteration. 2014 version vs 2015 version *The 2015 Headless Titandozer behaves like any other Bulldozer regardless of whether or not the player is staring at them. *In 2015, the player's flashlight gadget showed green swirling vortices that were rotating with variable rotation speed. In 2014 the swirling vortices flashlight pattern was static. *The 2015 version costs a certain amount of offshore money to start, while the prior iterations were technically free. Achievements Achievements= Players who wish to unlock the "Baby" achievements should search for baby masks after securing the money. There are five masks scattered around on the ground floor; each one is at about head level and near a wall. Exactly one of the masks unlocks the achievement for the entire team – the one that, upon being picked up, does not produce smoke or instantly down the player who tried to pick it up. Once the correct mask is being picked up the entire crew will get the achievement (occasionally the achievement popup only shows up for the session's host). Note that the first four achievements can be completed without securing the money; once you've bagged one bundle of cash, the trap door will open and you can run upstairs and start picking up the masks. Trivia *During the 2013 event, all normal Black Bulldozers in the game were replaced by Headless Bulldozers. *When a baby mask downs the player, a Witch from Left 4 Dead briefly appears. *The only notable recurring (and usable) feature of the normal safe house is the safecracking practice room, as the safes are still present and can be interacted with as usual while every other room either has their contents removed/replaced (weapons room/shooting range and door breaching practice room) or cannot be interacted with (Crime.net laptop and camera monitors in the main basement chamber). *Any flashlights in this heist make a swirling vortex. *The van has been renamed "The Loot Mobile", which references the "Mystery Machine" van from Scooby-Doo. The idea to this originates from a player-created mod which caught the attention of Overkill. *The phrase "All work and no play makes Wolf a dull boy!" is repeated multiple times on the heist briefing screen. This is a reference to a similar phrase in Stanley Kubrick's 1980 film The Shining ("All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy!"). *Another reference to Scooby-Doo can be found in the tall safe where upon opening is revealed to contain a very tall sandwich similar to those featured in the cartoon. *The safes in the drill practice room can have either a finger on a plate, a huge pillar of Almir's Toast, or a white camera looking out at the crew with "I see you" under it, depending on which safe is opened. The safes' contents are a running gag used by Overkill for garbage loot that may be found in safes or deposit boxes. **This is also seen in the Big Bank. In that heist, there is a safe in the Manager's office behind a painting. When drilled, picked, or shaped charged, the safe will usually have toasted bread with cheese on it, and a bite is taken out of it. Rarely, though, the player can find a keycard. *Prior to 2015, this contract could be purchased from the contract broker for free at any difficulty. From 2015 onward, this is no longer the case. *Killing the Headless Titandozer does not work towards the "Man with the Golden Gun" Achievement or the "Surprise Motherfucker" Achievement. *The radio in the drill practice room plays The Headless Bulldozer, composed by Simon Viklund. *The game limits the maximum count of enemies in this map differently than in other maps. The limits are: Normal - 1, Hard - 2, Very Hard - 4, Overkill - 8, Mayhem+ - 12. *After igniting the thermal drill, the assault wave starts and never ends. **Before the thermal drill is set up, Bain will still say the usual radio quotes for stealth if drills have been placed on the other safes. *Different baby masks spawn on different (below Mayhem) difficulties: Normal - Happy Baby, Hard - Brazil Baby, Very Hard - Angry Baby, Overkill - Cry Baby. You will not be granted additional masks upon achieving this more than once, however. *Upon shooting the Jack O' Lanterns throughout the map, they will bleed like they were a regular enemy. References Gallery 2013 Payday2_hell.jpg|The Promotion Poster in 2013. 2013HeadlessBulldozer.jpg|The Headless Bulldozer from 2013 (on Watchdogs) SHN safe1.jpg|Inside the 50cm x 50cm safe SHN safe2.jpg|Inside the 50cm x 200cm safe SHN safe3.jpg|Inside the 100cm x 100cm safe 2014 SHN 2014 front exterior.jpg|The wheelchair-bound man and the dinosaur at the front exterior of the safe house SHN 2014 wheelchair.jpg|The wheelchair-bound man 2014-10-31 00008.jpg|Lady Justice headless bully.png|The headless Titandozer from hell back.png|The Titandozer's shield SHN 2014 pig mask.jpg|The pig mask on the floor of the front interior SHN 2014 safe small.jpg|Inside the 50cm x 50cm safe SHN 2014 safe medium.jpg|Inside the 100cm x 100cm safe SHN 2014 safe medium zoomed.jpg|Inside the 100cm x 100cm safe, zoomed in SHN 2014 safe large.jpg|Inside the 50cm x 200cm safe ru:Кошмар в Убежище Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:Event heists